


you’re safe here

by asweallfallfromgrace



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, comfort writing, sleeping in the infirmary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asweallfallfromgrace/pseuds/asweallfallfromgrace
Summary: Sometimes, it can be hard to sleep on DS9.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	you’re safe here

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve run full tilt into comfort-character content, and this is just me writing about how much of A Cozy Vibe the DS9 infirmary gives off (fun fact, Sid himself used to nap on one of the biobed props!)

You’re in the Infirmary. You’re feeling slightly under the weather, but you always are. Really, you were more sick of being awake and alone with your thoughts than actually ill, and this was the only other place on the station that felt safe to you. 

You’re wearing a loose t-shirt and a comfortably-worn pair of pajama pants, the same outfit you wore when you tried to sleep in your quarters. You’re lying on your back on a biobed, the firm surface supporting your aching limbs comfortably. The lights in this part of the room are dim, though not enough to be unable to see. 

The bed is close enough to the entrance that you can hear sounds of the Promenade nearby. There’s not as many people out at this time of night, but there’s always something going on there, 26 hours a day. 

The sounds of the infirmary are much clearer, though. Various monitors beep and click around the entire area. There’s one attached to the bed that’s displaying your own vital signs, though you aren’t paying much attention to it. There’s only a few other patients here, most of them sleeping in the ward nearby. Consequently, the only staff on shift are Dr. Bashir and Nurse Jabara. 

Julian is seated at a console a few steps away, directly in your line of sight. He’s working on one of his bio-molecular research projects, which he’d explained to you in some detail when you’d asked what he was up to earlier. You were too tired — and likely too untrained — to understand most of the nuance, but you could grok his excitement about it, and that was enough. Besides, just the sound of his voice seems to put you at ease. 

Jabara had laughed at his immediate flip in demeanor from focused to excited. She’d joined in on the science technobabble for a few moments, clearly just as enthusiastic as he was about the project, then patted you on the shoulder on her way to check on something in one of the labs. 

Julian puts down his computer work, and you can hear him walk into the ward, probably doing rounds. You can hear his tricorder and the occasional murmur from another patient. 

He comes to you after he’s done, just to check on you — you’d told him you weren’t ill, but he probably sensed how tightly wound you were when you walked in. He’d offered to give you something to help, but you’d told him you probably just needed a change of scenery.

You’d proven your own theory, since by now you’re only half awake. 

Satisfied that you’re alright, Julian sits back down at another console, a little closer to where you are, and starts quietly talking to himself, almost narrating what he’s doing. 

The background noise is calming, and you close your eyes, feeling your nerves unwind just a little bit more, knowing that you are safe here, letting yourself drift off.


End file.
